elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Podręcznik Xedilian
Podręcznik Xedilian — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles. Treść Co do konstrukcji Xedilian, Lordzie Sheogoracie, niechaj mi będzie wolno zacząć od najserdeczniejszych pozdrowień dla Ciebie i Twej szlachetnej osoby. Budowę ukończyliśmy na czas i bez problemu zmieściliśmy się poniżej ustalonego budżetu, wedle Twego życzenia ("pod karą dobrej zabawy", jak - zdaje się - raczyłeś to ująć) i przy znikomych, praktycznie pomijalnych stratach w ludziach. Z dumą stwierdzam, że Xedilian, dzięki wykorzystaniu energii owej nietypowej formacji kryształów, będzie w stanie utrzymać się przez wiele lat (oczywiście, odpowiednio doglądane). Wedle Twej prośby, Panie, załączam pełną instrukcję działania wszystkich części budowli. Jeśli będziesz mieć jeszcze jakieś pytania, nie krępuj się zawracać mi nimi głowy (tak jak wówczas, gdy wpadłeś na ten pomysł w środku nocy). Sercem Xedilian jest jego źródło energii, Rezonator Osądu. Przestrojenie tej wielkiej kryształowej bryły za pomocą Stroika Osądu (swego rodzaju "kamertonem") pozwoliło nam uwolnić falę dźwięku przypominającego syreni śpiew i ściągającego wszystkich przybyszy spoza Wysp. Umieściliśmy w okolicy trzy Kryształy Ogniskujące, które mają wyrównywać i stabilizować tę falę. Xedilian nie będzie działać, jeśli wszystkie trzy Kryształy Ogniskujące nie funkcjonują jednocześnie, więc istotne jest, by pozostały czyste i bezpieczne w swych "kolebkach" (które nazywam ich Węzłem Osądu). W tej chwili nie jesteśmy w stanie wymienić Kryształów Ogniskujących, więc należy pilnie strzec Xedilian, gdy nie będzie ono w użyciu. Xedilian jest podzielone na trzy obszary, połączone najnowszą magiczną technologią transportową. Nieszczęśni "Xedilianici" (eksperymenty na nich dostarczyły mi wiele rozrywki, za co Ci, Panie, dziękuję) są w każdym z nich poddawani próbie opartej bądź na filozofii Manii, bądź Demencji... zależnie od Twojego kaprysu. Musisz tylko nacisnąć stosowny przycisk, a potem rozsiąść się wygodnie z kieliszkiem ulubionego wina (zapewniliśmy Ci luksusowe platformy obserwacyjne, z których możesz oglądać przedstawienie) i podziwiać efekty. Każda strefa ma swój własny wątek przewodni, który jest tak zgodny z Twymi wymaganiami, jak tylko byliśmy go w stanie uczynić. Sądzę, że będziesz, Panie, zadowolony z rezultatu naszych starań. Poniżej podaję opis każdego z pokojów i efektów, których możesz się w nich spodziewać (pokrótce, gdyż wiem, że mój Pan jest wielce zajęty): Komnata Konwersji Pustawy pokój z dużą kratą w podłodze i jednym karłowatym, "nieszkodliwym" sękaczem przechadzającym się w okolicy środka sali. Efekt Manii Nasz maleńki, nieszkodliwy sękacz zostanie powiększony do trzykrotnych rozmiarów przeciętnego Xedilianity. Zaobserwowaliśmy, że większość ofiar zaczyna biegać w kółko, próbując uciec przed olbrzymim stworem. Potwór w końcu zatrzyma się i zniknie. Magię tego pomieszczenia potęguje gaz zarodnikowy, który pompujemy przez kratę. Efekt Demencji Nasz mały koleżka sękacz otrzymuje wsparcie niewielkiego roju swych pobratymców, którzy atakują naszych zaskoczonych gości! Genialne! Komnata Chciwości W tym pokoju olbrzymi stos skarbów leży na szczycie ściętej piramidy, wewnątrz szczelnie zamkniętej klatki (do której nie ma klucza). Efekt Manii Zrzucamy na ziemię kilkaset identycznych kluczy. Obserwowanie, jak Xedilianici przekopują się przez nie w poszukiwaniu tego właściwego, to świetna zabawa. Niektórzy poświęcają na to całe dnie. Zdumiewające. Efekt Demencji Kiedy Xedilianita dociera do szczytu piramidy, walimy w niego/nią zaklęciem ognistym o wielkiej mocy uderzeniowej. Wybuch zawsze posyła ich w powietrze... to świetna zabawa dla każdego (wyjąwszy tych, którzy nie przeżyją). Komnata Klątwy Zgodnie z Twoją prośbą zachowaliśmy tę komnatę na koniec. Xedilianita, który zdoła dotrzeć tak daleko, staje przed najtrudniejszym z wyzwań. Istotnymi elementami wystroju tego pomieszczenia są świeże trupy, krew i mnóstwo wiszących zwłok (specjalnie na dni, w których jesteś w gorszym humorze, Panie). Efekt Manii Zabijamy Xedilianitę i sprawiamy, że powstaje z ciała jako widmo. Tylko nieliczni mają umysły dość wytrzymałe, by sobie z tym poradzić... większość popada w obłęd dokładnie w tym momencie. Muszę wyznać, Panie, że ten pokój jest moim ulubionym. Efekt Demencji Nie ma nic lepszego od porządnej bijatyki! Wskrzeszamy część trupów jako zombie - co najmniej po dwa na każdego Xedilianitę - i niech sobie radzą! Proste, eleganckie, zabójcze. Mam nadzieję, Panie, że działanie Xedilian Cię zadowoli. Wiem, że będziesz się tam bawił równie dobrze, jak my przy jego budowie. Co ciekawe, nie otrzymaliśmy jeszcze zapłaty za naszą pracę, ale z pewnością jest to tylko drobne przeoczenie, które Wasza Miłość naprawi, gdy tylko znajdzie chwi... de:Handbuch für Xedilian en:Manual of Xedilian es:Manual de Xedilian fr:Manuel de Xedilian ru:Описание Зедилиана Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki